The Biggest Mistake
by aoiWatagashi
Summary: Lucy is just an ordinary girl and had an ordinary life. But everything turns around when she made her biggest mistake. As a result she now has to be Natsu's personal maid? A NaLu story.


**Hellooooooooo!**

**For no reason this story popped out on my mind yesterday randomly... Hehe And I really wanted to write it before I ****forgot**

**Soooooo yeah...**

**Enjoy :D**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Prologue &amp; Be My Maid<strong>

"Mummy"

"Yes Nashi?"

"Before I fall asleep could you tell me a story?"

"Sweetie, you're supposed to be asleep now. Go to sleep."

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee" The four years old Nashi stared at her mother intensely with her sparkling brown eyes. She was clenching her pillow as she lay down on her bed.

"Okay... Fine then" The mother gave in as she sighed. "What story do you want me to tell?"

"Hmmm... Can I listen to mummy's love story with daddy?"

"Sure why not?" The mother replied. She had blonde hair which reached just below her shoulder. She had brown eyes like her daughter too. She stroke her daughter's pink hair. "It all started with my biggest mistake I could have made..."

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

"Lucy! Please attend to the customers that just came in!"

"Yes, right away Mrs. Spetto!" The 17 year old blonde answered. She was just an ordinary high school girl who took part time jobs to earn money. She had two ponytails on each side of her hair.

She straightened her maid uniform as she ran off to greet of the customer. "Welcome to Love & Lucky cafe sir and madam."

"You're seats are this way!" She instructed her customers carefully.

"Lucy take the customer's order over there!" Mrs. Spetto, the owner of the cafe called again. "He has been waiting to order for quite a while now"

"Oh gosh I'm so busy!" The blonde has been running around ever since it reached the peak hour. She was used to it though, since she has been working in this shop for a year now.

"Hmmm one hot coffee and spaghetti please." The man ordered. He had spiky pink coloured hair which was proportioned out nicely. It was easy to see that he was pretty muscular even though his arms were covered with the black suit he was wearing. He was had matching sunglasses with his outfit which covered his eyes.

"Yes. I shall repeat the order." Lucy said as she wrote down the order. "One hot coffee and a plate of spaghetti am I right?"

The customer nodded. He was very good-looking. Anyone who saw him would notice but the blonde didn't really care. She's been through so many customers that it did not interest her much.

After taking the order, she ran back to the kitchen and shouted. "One hot coffee and a plate of spaghetti!"

"Got it!" The cook replied.

"My my Lucy. There has been an increase of male customers recently." Mrs Spetto pointed out. "I think it's because they come to see you. You're very pretty after all."

"Aww come one Mrs Spetto. You know it's not true." Lucy blushed. But actually it was true. Just that she did not know. Her features and her curvaceous body made her look very beautiful and seem like a model. Her maid outfit made her look so cute that any guy would die just to take a good glance at her. But it was a pity that she did not really care.

Mrs. Spetto smiled. They were really fond of each other and Mrs. Spetto was like a mother to Lucy.

"Here's the spaghetti and hot coffee Lucy!"

"Yes yes I'm coming!" She ran off taking the tray of food.. It was then when a customer ran pass her and she lost her balance. She tried to get herself back but it was too late. She fell on the floor on the back with a loud 'thud' while the tray of food flew.

"Clankkk!" The sound of plates dropping echoed through the walls.

"Hey..." The pink haired customer glared at Lucy.

"I... I'm so sorry sir I'm really sorry!" She bowed, apologising profusely. "I...I will clean this up right away!" Her face went pale as she was about to run off to get a cloth.

Suddenly she felt a very tight grip on her wrist. She turned to see that the customer was holding on to her.

"Hey miss."

"Y...Yes?" She stuttered. She felt that all eyes in the cafe were on her.

"Before you run off look at this!" He pointed to his suit. It was stained red with ketchup sauce as some noodles hung on to it. He then pointed to his watch which had coffee spill on it.

"Yes I'm very sorry sir but _please_ let me go so that I can clear up this mess for you." She begged.

"You know these costs over ten thousand dollars." He warned. "_Especially_ this watch over here that I just got yesterday. Look it's spoilt now!"

"Um, uhhhhh"

"I'm really sorry but I do not have the money!" Lucy let go of his hand and bowed immediately. "If possible.. I... 'll save up as soon as possible to pay you back sir." She kept her head down.

"Don't need it. I want you to do something about this now" He demanded.

"B..but sir!"

"Hmmmm..." He stared at Lucy's maid for a while as folded his arms. "Hey I have an idea!" He laid his hands on both side of her shoulder. He gripped it tightly and shook her.

"Be my maid."

"What?!"

The customer gave Lucy a grin- a very sexy one.


End file.
